The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
Conventional cameras capture a single image from a single optical focal point and are enabled to capture pixels corresponding to an object in a scene, but in so doing, such cameras lose the depth information for where within the scene the object is positioned in terms of depth or distance from the camera.
Conversely, stereo cameras have two or more lenses, each with a separate image sensor, and the two or more lenses allow the camera to capture three-dimensional images through a process known as stereo photography. With such conventional stereo cameras, trigonometrical triangulation is used to determine the depth to an object in a scene using a prior process known as correspondence.
Given two or more images of the same three-dimensional scene, taken from different points of view via the two or more lenses of the stereo camera, correspondence processing requires identifying a set of points in one image which can be correspondingly identified as the same points in another image by matching points or features in one image with the corresponding points or features in another image.
Depth camera systems require precise calibration in order to function properly. While such systems are calibrated at the time of manufacturer, it is desirable to enable consumers to re-calibrate such depth camera systems in-situ such as at home or while on the go, without necessitating such depth camera systems to be returned to a manufacturer or other specialist for calibration and without requiring specialized tools, equipment, or calibration targets to be carried and maintained by such consumers.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing smartphone based dynamic depth camera calibration as is described herein.